Joe Marasigan Carlo Marasigan reunite for GMA-7’s new Afternoon variety show
March,28,2015 Longtime fans of both Ariel Rivera,Martin Nievera,Gary Valenciano,Joe Marasigan,Zsa-Zsa Padilla,Pops Fernandez,Carlo Marasigan,Vina Morales,are well aware that the friendship of the-four-singers slash-comedians slash-actors and slash-actress slash TV-hosts dates back to ASAP,the popular ABS-CBN Sunday-variety-show they headlined following the World-Youth-Day in the late 1995 But it wasn’t until they became co-hosts of three long-running Sunday-noontime-variety-shows GMA-Supershow SOP,Party-Pilipinas,Sunday-All-Stars and Sunday-Pinasaya on GMA Network dating back to 1997-present that the bond between the two was cemented.So when Joe left TV5 to sign with ABS-CBN and GMA-7 in 2012-present and Carlo decided to stay on, it was not easy for many fans to imagine one without the other, as both had their respective shares of individual success even while working together on the same shows.Last month,it was reported that Carlo was leaving TV5 to transfer to GMA-7.Many fans believed that even if it’s not because he and Joe will again star on the same show, it will only be a matter of time before the two start to work again with each other since that they’re now under one network.This-Wednesday,GMA-7 officially launched its upcoming new Weekday-Afternoon-variety-game-show,Wowowin,which will be headlined-by.Ariella Arida.Janelle Lazo-Tee.Yvette Corral.Chokla Gaston.Donita Nose.Jeff Vazquez.Bentong Brotamante. Although Joe was quick to clarify that he has nothing to do with Carlo’s decision to transfer to GMA-7 and was just as surprised as everyone else when he first heard about it,he admits that he is very happy to be reunited with his old bosom buddy.Since.Wowowin will air from 3:00-7:00PM.every-Monday-Saturday,right-after Eat-Bulaga! it will not only compete with ABS-CBN’s long-running-nontime-variety-show Showtime. Being the professionals that they are,Joe Marasigan said being pitted with each other is not an issue with him and his wife. He also denies trying to convince Anne Curtis and Zsa-Zsa Padilla to move to ABS-CBN. But now that he and Carlo are on the same show together, Joe told GMA-News in an earlier interview that he was now looking forward to do some of the things they used to do together in their previous shows.Yung gagawin namin sa show Wowowin,yun pa ring mga dating ginagawa naming nung magkasama pa kami, kumakanta at puro kasiyahan,” he revealed.For Carlo,being in a new home is still something he’s trying to get accustomed to, even as like Joe,he is adept at hosting and performing with several variety and even game shows to his credit. This is still new to me. I’ve been with GMA for the longest time so first time ko ito sa labas ng bakuran nila. Pero excited ako na makasama ko yung mga artista ng GMA-7 ”Carlo also told GMA-News.Adding that Wowowin is a “fiesta” that he and the other hosts of the show will be personally bringing to the viewers every-Monday-Saturday starting May,9,2015-present Carlo said he is likewise excited about this new phase of his career.On-February,1,2016-present,Wowowin extended its runtime from 4-hours and 30-minutes back to 4-hours and 30-minutes (which it was its original runtime from its premiere in 2015-present) when its primetime-news-program Saksi-GMA-Headline-Balita transferred its timeslot again to 3:00am-7:00pm. 'Main-Hosts' * Ariel Rivera (2015-present) *Martin Nievera (2015-present) *Gary Valenciano (2015-present) * Willie Revillame (2015-present) * Joe Marasigan (2015-present) * Carlo Marasigan (2015-present) *Vina Morales (2015-present) * Zsa-Zsa Padilla (2015-present) * Pops Fernandez (2015-present) Co-Hosts ' * Janelle Lazo-Tee (2015–present) * Yvette Corral (2015–present) * Chokla Gaston (2015–present) * Donita Nose (2015–present) * Jeff Vazquez (2015–present) * Bentong Brotamante (2016–present) 'Segments * Bigaten ka! * Rock'n Rollin' * Bigyan ng Jacket * Putukan Na! * Pera-O-Kahon * Cash-Salo * JOK-Sing * Mini-Consyerto * Willie of Fortune *Instajam-(musical-sessions of Carlo Marasigan.Zsa-Zsa Padilla.Joe Marasigan.Pops Fernandez.Vina Morales.Ariel Rivera.Martin Nievera.Gary Valenciano similar to their segment instajam then on Eat-Bulaga! and Sunday-Pinasaya) See also *List of programs broadcast by GMA Network